U-Genix
U-Genix is a company that was in business for at least one year (2052). It was another name for The Brotherhood of Ultra Science and later, UltraNet. It was mainly used by Crow to continue his creation of an army of TimeSplitters and for his own personal use to find the secret of immortality. The name of the company is a pun on 'eugenics', a philosophy which seeks to improve human genes by scientific intervention (the secret goal of U-Genix). The U-Genix company’s real goal is to build new technology & its future, & also building robots, Plasma weapons, Cloning, & Hi-technology & also you can be a technician, going to Medical schools if they want to man. U-genix is not just any kind of science, it’s kind of like Tech ed. Class but it is much different than that class itself, we also also create alien fusions & cloning & researching aliens, Investigate crimes, testing things, & engineering. So this place won’t be built Until Early may 2010. The Principality of Zeon, also referred to as the Duchy of Zeon and Zeon Dukedom, was the name adopted by the residents of Side 3 from the Republic of Zeon following the death of their former leader Zeon Zum Deikun and the succession of Degwin Zabi on August 15th, UC 0069. Historyhttp://gundam.wikia.com/index.php?title=Principality_of_Zeon&action=edit&section=1Edit Rise of the Principality of Zeonhttp://gundam.wikia.com/index.php?title=Principality_of_Zeon&action=edit&section=2Edit When the leader of the Republic of Zeon became gravely ill he mentioned only one name on his death bed, "Degwin Zabi". The people of Republic of Zeon took this to mean that Zeon Zum Deikun was naming Degwin to succeed him as leader of the Republic in UC 0068. After being appointed as the leader of the Republic of Zeon, Degwin Zabi adopted the title of Sodo, meaning "Lord", and was referred to from them on as Degwin Sodo Zabi. Seizing control of the government, Degwin maintained the only way for the colonies to be independent of the Earth Federation was for the Principality to fight. To this end Degwin appointed his own children into military and political offices, and pushed for rapid development of military technology. Gihren Zabi, the eldest of the Zabi children remained at his fathers side as his aide, achieving the rank of Admiral and eventually became the Supreme Commander of the Zeon Armed Forces in place of his father. Dozle Zabi, the second eldest son of the Zabi family, became Vice Admiral and the Commander of the Zeon Space Attack Force, responsible for overseeing fleet movements within the Principality and securing areas. Kycilia Zabi, a Vice Admiral as well, shared command of the Zeon Space Attack Force with her brother Dolze, which led to conflicts between the two as she operated from the lunar city of Granada. Garma Zabi, the youngest of the Zabi family was placed in command of the Zeon Earth Attack Force. With the backing of the Principality of Zeon's new leadership, technological breakthroughs were made in a number of fields of research. One of the largest developments was that of mobile suit technology, which while originally intended for colony construction found military applications. Research by Doctor Minovsky lead to the discovery of the Minovsky Particle and the Minovsky Particle Effect, which allowed for the development of further technology, such as the Minovsky Craft System. Supported by Kycilia Zabi, research into a growing phenomenon led to the classification and discovery of Newtypes, and with her support the development of Newtype based military units. Negotiations with the Earth Federation finally broke down in UC 0079, leading to the Principality of Zeon declaring its independence from the Earth Federation and at the same time declaring war on the Federation. One Year Warhttp://gundam.wikia.com/index.php?title=Principality_of_Zeon&action=edit&section=3Edit Opening Weekshttp://gundam.wikia.com/index.php?title=Principality_of_Zeon&action=edit&section=4Edit One of the first groups of colonies to be drawn into the conflict were the colonies located at Side 1, also called Zarn, which served as the capital of the Earth Federation in space. The group of colonies at Side 2 (also known as Hatte) and Side 4 (also known as Mua) were drawn into the conflict as well, with one of the devastated colonies from either Side 2 or Side 4 being used for "Operation British", which was to use a colony as a weapon by sending it on a collision course with the Earth. Operation British met with moderate success, as an explosion caused the colony to alter its trajectory and instead of impacting on the Earth based capital of the Earth Federation, it instead landed on Sydney, Australia, destroying 16% of the continent. While attempting to gain another colony to drop onto the Earth, the Earth Federation Space Forces intercepted the Zeon Space Attack Force at Side 5 (also known as Loam), resulting in the "Battle of Loam". The resulting battle employed the use of both nuclear and biological weapons, causing the complete destruction of Side 5 as both forces attempted to bring a quick end to the war. The massive loss of life at the Battle of Loam resulted in a truce being called between the Earth Federation and the Principality of Zeon in order for representatives of both governments, as well as those of other colonies, to meet and discuss the terms of the war. This meeting lead to the signing of the Antarctic Treaty, which prohibited the use of nuclear and biological weapons by both the Earth Federation and the Principality of Zeon. The treaty also outlined that colonies could not be used as weapons in the conflict, the treatment of prisoners of war, and the neutrality of other colonies that wished to remain out of the war, becoming a safe haven for refugees. Earth Invasionhttp://gundam.wikia.com/index.php?title=Principality_of_Zeon&action=edit&section=5Edit With the signing of the Antarctic Treaty, the war between the Earth Federation and the Principality of Zeon entered a new phase. Knowing that they could not continue the war without resources, the Principality of Zeon organized an assault force for the purpose of invading Earth and securing resources for the war effort. Garma Zabi, the youngest child of Degwin Zabi, was named as the Commander of the Zeon Earth Attack Force and descended to Earth with mobile suits. The invasion of the Earth proceeded quickly due to the Earth Federation Forces being ill equipped to deal with the new threat of the Zeon mobile suits, and so the Principality capturing a large number of territories and setting up mining operations as well as bases to transport materials back to the homeland. The base of operations for the Zeon Earth Attack Force was the captured California Base of the Earth Federation. The Earth Federation were however able to develop new tactics in dealing with the mobile suits, which with the aide of the Antarctic Treaty and the return of General Revil, led to a stalemate in the war as both sides worked to replenish their resources for the war and the Earth Federation gained a moral boost due to Revil's speach "Zeon is Exhasted!". However, even with the war at a stalemate, a Zeon victory seemed to be inevitable due to the high quality mobile suits being produced for now both their land and space forces. Turning Pointshttp://gundam.wikia.com/index.php?title=Principality_of_Zeon&action=edit&section=6Edit The discovery of "Project V" marked the turning point for the Zeon's war against the Federation. Till the discovery of the Federation project, the corporations within the Principality of Zeon led the way in technology and production of mobile suits. Curious and alarmed by the development of a series of Federation mobile suits, as well as a new ship in order to carry them, operations were carried out to investigate the ship codenamed the "Trojan Horse". The pursuit of the mobile suits and the ship eventually contributed to the death of Garma Zabi, as well as experienced and valuable pilots such as Ramba Ral and the Black Tri-Stars. The death of Garma Zabi on October 9th, UC 0079 marked yet another turning point in the war as it led to a shake up in the political power of the Principality of Zeon. Grief stricken by the death of his youngest son, Degwin Zabi started to strongly consider moving towards a peaceful end to the war with the Federation. Degwin, however fell out of power and was now little more then a figure head as his eldest son Gihren took command of not only the military but the Principality itself. Inspired by the speech given by Gihren Zabi at his brothers funeral, the Zeon military forces fought harder in order to obtain victory and independence. Their moral boost however did not last long, as the Earth Federation started to deploy its own mobile suits on Earth and in Space, as well as carry out successful operations against the Zeon forces on Earth due to its lacking an adequate command structure with the absence of Garma Zabi. The victory of the Earth Federations "Operation Odessa" on October 9th, UC 0079 started a collapse in the support infrastructure for the Zeon Earth Attack Forces. In an effort to regain their momentum, an attack is carried out on the Earth Federation headquarters of Jaburo on November 30th, UC 0079. The attack led by Captain Char Aznable succeeds in breaching the Federation Headquarters, however, due to the lack of supplies and resources at his disposal, the operation ends in failure and eventually results in a mass evacuation by Zeon forces from Earth. Fall of the Principality of Zeonhttp://gundam.wikia.com/index.php?title=Principality_of_Zeon&action=edit&section=7Edit With the success of operations on Earth, the Earth Federation again turned its attention and the war effort to space, which both the Earth Federation and the Principality of Zeon knew would be the final battleground for the war. Confident that the Zeon Space Attack Force can withstand anything that the Earth Federation could throw at it, Vice Admiral Dozle Zabi amassed as many ships under his command to the asteroid base of Solomon, his base of operations and a Zeon strong hold located close to Lagrange Point 5. Dozle Zabi was reluctant to ask for support from his sister Kycilia, but was able to get some reinforcements for Solomon before the Earth Federation Space Forces attacked, his reinforcements coming in the form of the MA-08 Big Zam. The added firepower of the Big Zam however was not enough to curve the tide of the Federation forces as Solomon fell with the aide of a secret Federation weapon on December 24th, UC 0079, the battle ending with the abandonment of the base by the Principality of Zeon and the death of Dozle Zabi. With the loss of Solomon and a second son, Degwin Zabi started to make a move to peace, however he took notice of the shifting ideals of his eldest son Gihren. The war between the Earth Federation and the Principality of Zeon transformed under the leadership of Gihren Zabi, where instead of simple independence from the Federation, Gihren wished to destroy all human life on Earth so that the chosen race of Side 3, the Principality of Zeon can rule. Degwin departs from Side 3 in an effort to meet with General Revil, in the hopes of negotiating a peace between the Earth Federation and the Principality of Zeon before the Federation launches an attack on the last line of defense for the Principality. Knowing of the plot, Gihren orders the firing of his own secret weapon, a colony laser called the "Solar Ray". The firing of the weapon led to the destruction of a third of the Earth Federation fleet as well as the deaths of General Revil and Degwin Zabi on December 30th, UC 0079. Taking command of the remaining Zeon forces, Gihren Zabi commands from the space fortress A Baoa Qu as the remaining Federation forces launch an attack against the Zeon forces. Gihren is able to command the forces for a while, however he is executed for the assassination of Degwin by his sister Kycilia. Kycilia takes command of A Baoa Qu and oversees the battle, deploying as many mobile suits as she can in order to combat the Federation forces. Curious as to why they are taking such heavy losses Kycilia learns that a majority of the forces deployed are pilot cadets who have not yet been fully trained to pilot mobile suits. Determining that the battle is lost, Kycilia gives the order to have her ship ready to depart and for the remaining forces to surrender once she has left with an escort group. The command however is never issued as the command center was over run by Federation forces that gained entry to the fortress, and Kycilia was assassinated by Char Aznable, her ship destroyed not long after. With a lack of command and control, the remaining Zeon fleet went into a panic. Split as to what to do a number of ships gathered as many as they could before fleeing the battlefield, while others remained to fight to the last man, each believing that it was what their commanders wanted. With the fall of A Baou Qu, the remaining government of the Principality of Zeon surrendered to the Earth Federation, bringing an end to the war on January 1st, UC 0080. Return of the Republic and Neo Zeon Movementshttp://gundam.wikia.com/index.php?title=Principality_of_Zeon&action=edit&section=8Edit With the reign of the Zabi family ended, the remaining citizens of the Principality of Zeon entered negotiations with the Earth Federation. Reclaiming the former name of The Republic of Zeon, the colonies of Side 3 formed their own nation subject to Federation inspections and review. Maintaining a small defense force that is comprised of ships and mobile suits from the Principality of Zeon, the Republic of Zeon has taken on a more peaceful relationship with the Earth Federation. Loyalists however to the Principality of Zeon and the Zabi family did continue however, as those that escaped capture or death at the Battle of A Boua Qu either hid within the Earth Sphere or fled to other regions, including the asteroid Axis and Mars. These loyalists later formed their own movements based upon the principals of the Principality of Zeon, with one Neo Zeon movement being led by the daughter of Admiral Maharaja Khan, Haman Khan, who used Dozle Zabi's daughter Mineva Lao Zabi as a figurehead and rallying point for the movement. Interestingly the Second Neo Zeon Movement did not have any loyalty to the Principality of Zeon or the Zabi family. Led by Char Aznable who had revealed that he was the son of Zeon Zum Deikun and thus the true heir of the Republic of Zeon, the goal of the Second Neo Zeon was to force humanity to move to space, and kill those that didn't, by dropping asteroids onto the Earth and starting a nuclear winter that would kill the majority of life on the planet. While this would achieve the primary goal of allowing the planet to rest, this would also achieve a secondary goal more in line with the Principality of Zeon as it would achieve independence for spacenoids from the rule of Earth. Military Branches of Servicehttp://gundam.wikia.com/index.php?title=Principality_of_Zeon&action=edit&section=9Edit Zeon Space Attack Forcehttp://gundam.wikia.com/index.php?title=Principality_of_Zeon&action=edit&section=10Edit Overseen by Dozle Zabi at the Space Fortress Solomon, the Zeon Space Attack Force is responsible for operations in Space and the protection of the Zeon Homeland. Military Rankshttp://gundam.wikia.com/index.php?title=Principality_of_Zeon&action=edit&section=11Edit *Petty Officer 3rd class *Petty Officer 2nd Class *Petty Officer 1st Class *Chief Petty Officer *Master Chief Petty Officer *Ensign *Lieutenant Junior Grade *Lieutenant *Lieutenant Commander *Commander *Captain *Rear Admiral *Vice Admiral *Admiral - Highest rank inside the armed forces Zeon Earth Attack Forcehttp://gundam.wikia.com/index.php?title=Principality_of_Zeon&action=edit&section=12Edit Overseen by Garma Zabi at the California Base, the Zeon Earth Attack Force is responsible for operations on Earth. Military Rankshttp://gundam.wikia.com/index.php?title=Principality_of_Zeon&action=edit&section=13Edit *Private *Private First Class *Superior Private *Corporal *Sergeant *Sergeant Major *2nd Lieutenant *Lieutenant *Captain *Major *Lieutenant Colonel *Colonel *Major General *Lieutenant General *General Zeon Mobile Assault Forcehttp://gundam.wikia.com/index.php?title=Principality_of_Zeon&action=edit&section=14Edit Overseen by Rear Admiral Kycilia Zabi at the lunar city of Granada, the Mobile Assault Force consists of various departments which included intelligence agencies, R&D projects, and special forces units. The Delaz Fleet is a name given to renegade group of Zeon forces left over from the One Year War. The leader of the Delaz Fleet is Aiguille Delaz, a former Principality of Zeon Space Attack Force Admiral. Historyhttp://gundam.wikia.com/index.php?title=Delaz_Fleet&action=edit&section=1Edit Originshttp://gundam.wikia.com/index.php?title=Delaz_Fleet&action=edit&section=2Edit The Delaz Fleets Origins can be traced back to the Battle of A Boa Qu, when Kycilia Zabi assassinated her brother Gihren. At the time Delaz and his fleet were actively engaged in the defense of A Baoa Qu, but when word reached Delaz about the death of his good friend and commander, Delaz was overwhelmed with anger. He ordered all of his mobile suits to return to their ships, and ordered all of his ships to change heading and leaving A Baoa Qu. The retiring ships of the Delaz fleet left as the Federation began gaining the upper hand, and before long the space fortress collapsed. Post One Year Warhttp://gundam.wikia.com/index.php?title=Delaz_Fleet&action=edit&section=3Edit Delaz, his ships, his mobile suits, and his personnel settled into the shoal zone created from the destruction of Side 5 during the Battle of Loum, and set up their headquarters, known as the Garden of Thorns. Within a year, the Delaz Fleet members were conducting guerrilla warfare against the Federation. In UC 0082 the fleet began production of mobile suits at the headquarters. Operation Stardusthttp://gundam.wikia.com/index.php?title=Delaz_Fleet&action=edit&section=4Edit During the Gundam hijacking, Delaz made an alliance with the rogue Zeon Marine battlegroup led by Colonel Cima Garahau. Despite her infamous combat record, her small fleet of marines greatly augmented the strength of the Delaz Fleet and were tasked to play a vital role in the upcoming operation. Cima's combat record was put to the test when Delaz agreed to let her meet the Albion as it patrolled the Shoal Zone, close to the Garden of Thorns. With one ship and five Gelgoog Marines variant types, Cima destroyed the Salamis-class cruisers and heavily damaged the Gundam Unit 1, which was unequipped for space combat. The event coincided with Delaz's declaration of war upon the Earth Federation, denouncement of the Treaty of Granada and the threat of mass annihilation of the Federation. The entire fleet sailed in November to put Stardust into motion. The Delaz Fleet was entrusted with attacking the Federation's Naval review, which the Federation suspected as a target. Delaz's forces were divided into three groups. The main fleet, led by Gato aboard his flagship Peer Gynt, would take the Unit 2 on to Federal Space Headquarters at Solomon, now called Konpei Island, and destroy the Naval Review. The second group, led by Delaz himself, would comprise the rest of the main forces and head to rendezvous with Gato and proceed to the second phase of Stardust after the attack on Konpei. The third force, the Cima Fleet, would position itself to initiate the second phase of the operation. The Fleet had total surprise, given their relative strength and the skepticism and disdain of the E.F. leadership. When the attack on Konpei Island came, the Fleet Inspector General, Green Wyatt, dismissed it by saying: "Delaz's Fleet is as good as destroyed." However, the attack by Gato's mobile suit forces was a deception, meant to cover Gato's approach with Unit 2 through the Solomon Sea Zone to the Naval Review. The Inspector General, like most other commanders, anticipated the Unit 2's target was Jaburo. Only when Gato broke through to the Review itself was the target clearly identified. By then, it was too little too late. Gato's nuclear bazooka, armed with the tactical nuke stolen from Australia, destroyed the two-thirds of the entire fleet and killed Wyatt. The Delaz Fleet, by this time, had withdrawn from the Solomon Sea Zone, frustrated only by Gundam Unit 1's interference in Gato's escape. Both Gundams were destroyed. However, The Unit 2 was, by this point, expendable. Operation Stardust was entering its second phase. After receiving confirmation of the nuclear attack on Konpei, Cima's Fleet deployed to intercept two Side One colonies be relocated to Side Three, as part of the Colony Reclamation Project. The hijacking caught the Federation Fleet leaders at Konpei by surprise. Most of them had thought the worst was over and that they only had to pursue and mop-up Delaz's forces. Cima's troops placed bombs on the colony mirrors and then detonated them by a simultanious cannon barrage from her seven Musei-class cruisers and Zanzibar-class assualt ship. The result was to put the colonies into an uncontrollable spin and eventual collision. Aboard the Albion, Nena Purpleton of Anaheim deduced that the colonies would collide and one would be put on a direct collision orbit with Von Braun City and nearby Granada. The two colonies did indeed collide and Cima's Fleet chased off the weak Federation units sent to investigate the disturbance. In response, the remaining Federation Forces, still larger then Delaz's combined fleet, began their pursuit. Within hours of the hijacking, Delaz's main forces, including his flagship, the Gwaden, joined Cima and resupplied her forces. Also, as part of secret negotiations with the Zeon-based Axis Forces, under Haman Karn, rendezvoused with the neutral Axis Advance Fleet sent to support Delaz. Aboard the Gwanban-class battleship, Gato received the Neue Ziel, Axis' new mobile armor with prototype pycommu varient geared for non-newtype pilots of the highest caliber. In his own words, Gato remarked: "It is like the spirit of Zeon has taken form!" Gato immediately deployed with the new unit and attacked the Federation Pursuit Fleet's advance guard, which had come into firing range of the colony. Any hope of igniting the colony's propellent tanks and sending off course was dashed. As the colony approached Von Braun, Cima issued an ultimatum to Anaheim Electronic's Director to use his company's refueling laser's to ignite the colony's menuevering thrusters. Delaz's true purpose in recruiting Cima came to fruition. Along with the ships, Cima had a powerful relationship with Anaheim and he used that to pull off the unthinkable: a fake-lunar colony drop. The thrusters were ignited and the colony was propelled on a course for Earth. Delaz's intended target was Jaburo, as the Federation leaders had initially suspected. However, there would be no Federation Space Fleet to meet the colony. The deception of a lunar drop caused the pursuit fleet to use up all of its fuel. By the time tankers managed to get the fleet moving again, they would not be able to stop the colony's descent on to Jaburo. The Delaz Fleet now faced only the Federal fleet that orbitted the Earth. However, this reduced fleet, in his initial intelligence, was not capable of either destroying the colony or destroying his own forces. Delaz knew he only had to escort the Fleet past the defense at the "Point of no Return" and then break away before the orbital fleet or pursuit forces could catch up. He informed the Axis Advance Fleet Commander that his forces would need to be recovered following the conclusion of Stardust. The commander gave him his assurance that, under orders from his superiors, he would recover the survivors. Delaz himself remarked: "I am only carrying out an operation with only these few ship... and it would have taken half of the entire Zeon Fleet." His reference to Operation British, the aborted colony drop on Jaburo sends a clear intention to fulfill where Gihren Zabi had failed. His fleet was resupplied and would complete the mission, even at the cost of their own lives. As it approached the Point of No Return, the Fleet came under attack by the Albion and the stolen Gundam Unit 3 from La Vie en Rose. In the resulting engagements between Federation ace Kou Uraki and Gato, the Peer Gynt was destroyed and a break through had been achieved. However, the colony passed the defense line and would hit Earth regardless. Meanwhile, Cima and her soldiers siezed control of the Gwaden, defected to the Federation and prepared to ransom Delaz. A broadcast for a cease fire was issued for both Zeon and the Federation. Gato flew to the bridge of the Gwaden and, after encouraging Gato to carry on without him, Delaz was executed by Cima after placlaiming "Seig Zeon." Gato flew into a rage and attacked the bridge of the ship. Cima barely escaped and subsequently destroyed the Gwaden. The Fleet engaged in a fierce struggle with the Federation escort fleet, led by Captain Bask Om, future Titan's officer, tasked with defending the Solar System. The system destroyed more the 75% of Delaz's forces. Some survivors did make it to the waiting Axis Fleet. Other's, like Gato, died in battle against the approaching Federation pursuit forces. Known Membershttp://gundam.wikia.com/index.php?title=Delaz_Fleet&action=edit&section=5Edit *Aiguille Delaz *Anavel Gato *Cima Garahau *Kelly Layzner Equipmenthttp://gundam.wikia.com/index.php?title=Delaz_Fleet&action=edit&section=6Edit Mobile Weaponshttp://gundam.wikia.com/index.php?title=Delaz_Fleet&action=edit&section=7Edit *AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra *AMX-002 Neue Ziel *MA-06 Val Varo *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type *MS-09F Dom Funf *MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen *MS-09R Rick Dom *MS-09RII Rick Dom II *MS-14A Gelgoog *MS-14F Gelgoog Marine *MS-14Fs Gelgoog Marine Commander Type *MS-21C Dra-C *RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" *YMS-16M Xamel Vehicles and Support Unitshttp://gundam.wikia.com/index.php?title=Delaz_Fleet&action=edit&section=8Edit *Camouflaged Ferry Ship *Gwanban class (Gwanzan) *Gwazine class (Gwaden) *H.L.V. *Hohsenka *Jukon class (refit) (U-801) *Komusai II *MS Landing Ship *Musai class (late production type) *Papua class *Pazock class *Zanzibar II class (Lili Marleen) Mirage is a main corporation from Armored Core 3 to Armored Core: Nexus. HistoryEdit Armored Core 3Edit Originally an industrial machine manufacturer, Mirage has matured into one of the era's leading AC development and also houses as well as the world's most powerful (and largest) corporation. It seeks to reinforce its hold on the world by breaking free from The Controller's control. However, fearing retribution, Mirage keeps the majority of its activities well hidden beneath a veil of secrecy. After The Controller begins going haywire, they attempt to usurp control. Silent Line: Armored CoreEdit The most powerful of the three major corporations, Mirage is the dominant force in the AC parts supply industry. To secure its leading position in the new world, the company is actively engaged in the acquisition and redevelopment of surface territories. Mirage believes that the future lies aboveground and all of the corporation's current efforts are focused on ensuring that this vision becomes a reality. Every day that Mirage's influence in Layered wanes, their grip on the surface world grows. Alongside the other corporations, Mirage invested heavily in the AI technology being supplied by the Artificial Intelligence Office (AIO) during this time. They were apparently the first to deduce that the technology was similar to that of The Controller. They were also the first to find the Orbital Satellite Cannon, which they sent a military-scientific expedition to. While on board the Cannon, the group managed to trip security measures that led to its activation, and the subsequent destruction of this first expedition. Additionally, all of its AI tech (alongside that of Crest and Kisaragi) went haywire, causing large damage to their infrastructure. In the wake of this, Mirage aligned with Crest and Kisaragi to launch a large force of Ravens from Global Cortex to disable the Satellite Cannon. Once this was done, the corporations jointly hired several Ravens to infiltrate the Silent Line and the territory beyond it. Upon discovery of the Second Layered, its A.I. unit the IBIS, and the true nature of the AIO - it was created by IBIS to infiltrate the citizenry of the First Layered and secure the secrets of its own city - the last surviving Ravenfrom the original expedition is further tasked with finding IBIS and destroying it. After this mission is completed, the Silent Line and the area behind it are permanently unlocked, freeing the citizens of the Second Layered and giving Mirage and its competitiors a new region to expand into. The largest and most powerful of the Corporations. Despite their impressive strength, Mirage is still expanding into the region and is meeting with fierce opposition from Navis, a smaller corporation already heavily entrenched in the region. Mirage has its eye on Navis' unique assets and is not above starting a war to acquire them. In order to further this, they often lean on the OAE to force Navis to make concessions.Armored Core: NexusEdit As tensions increase, Navis eventually leaves the OAE and operates on its own. Soon after this, Navis conflict with Mirage erupts into full blown war. Mirage gains the advantage, but is caught off guard when Crest joins the fray alongside Navis and deals heavy blows to Mirage. The situation rapidly devolves into a three way conflict as Crest betrays Navis and all three corporations fight each other. Just as quickly as it came, however, Crest is forced to exit the conflict due to financial problems and allows Mirage to focus on Navis. Eventually Navis is destroyed and Mirage begins excavating the new resource. However, during the expedition of one of its exploration teams accidently unleashed the Unmanned Suicide Weapons. In the resulting Attack of the Unmanned Suicide Weapons, Mirage is heavily damaged. Unable to survive independently, they join with their former corporate rivals to form the Alliance Corporation. Category:Organizations Category:Locations